


Shocking news

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: De Paris à Washington, les tribulations d'Elizabeth et Raymond. Je m'amuse encore avec des spoilers, des images et des résumés pour les épisodes à venir.





	Shocking news

 

Seul sur la terrasse de sa suite Parisienne, au coucher du soleil, Red sirotait un whisky tourbé made in France. Il sourit en pensant à sa surprise quand il apprit que le Château La Louvière, grand cru classé de Pessac-Léognan dont il achetait parfois quelques grands vins, faisait également un whisky tourbé d’excellente facture. Le Moon Harbour était inclassable et agréable.

Il entendit au loin qu’on frappait à la porte et laissa Dembe s’en occuper. Il ne se retourna même pas en entendant la voix féminine qui venait d’entrer.

  * Bonsoir. 
  * Tu as finalement décidé de te joindre à nous ?



Il se retourna pour lui faire face au moment où elle le rejoignait sur la terrasse.

  * Je me suis dit que si tu tenais tant à attraper Mosadek c’est qu’il devait y avoir une raison valable.
  * Je te l’ai expliquée, Elizabeth. Mais tu paraissais plus prompte à courir après Garvey toute seule afin de le faire parler avant que je ne mette la main dessus.
  * Tu admettras que c’est tout à fait légitime de ma part.



Il laissa échapper un soupir.

  * Nous ne pouvons pas jouer deux partitions différentes en même temps. Et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher nos chances de mettre Garvey hors d’état de nuire. Or en t’obstinant à chercher ce que je te cache, tu prends le risque de te faire tuer sans avoir rien appris de plus. Ou, dans une version moins catastrophique du scénario, tu commets des erreurs qui poussent Garvey à s’enfuir sans plus laisser de trace. Auquel cas, nous aurions tous les deux perdu.
  * Jusqu’où es-tu prêt à aller pour garder ton secret, Reddington ?



Il haussa les épaules, légèrement exaspéré.

  * Oh pitié !
  * Quoi ?
  * Tu ne pourrais pas m’appeler autrement que Reddington quand nous sommes seuls ?
  * Tu préfères papa, peut-être ?
  * Ne sois pas ridicule.



Elle laissa tomber le sujet.

  * Tu bois quoi ?
  * Whisky de Bordeaux.
  * Bordeaux ? Ils ne font pas plutôt du vin par là-bas ?
  * En général, si. Tu veux goûter ? C’est un whisky tourbé. C’est special.



Elle lui prit le verre des mains et trempa ses lèvres dedans. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais fut surpris par son attitude.

  * Pas mauvais. Je peux garder ton verre ou tu m’en sers un ?
  * Garde le mien. Je m’en sers un que je compte bien boire seul.



Elle avança sur la terrasse et regarda au loin.

  * Tu as une belle vue d’ici.



Il la voyait de dos et sourit. Effectivement, la vue qu’il avait était délectable.

  * Je l’apprécie beaucoup, oui. Et tu es venue dans ma chambre pour boire mon whisky et profiter de la vue ?



Il la vit se dodeliner d’un pied sur l’autre et elle se retourna vers lui.

  * C’est gênant à dire mais l’hôtel est complet et je ne sais pas où coucher ce soir.
  * Et donc, tu t’es dit que je pourrais peut-être t’héberger.
  * Tu veux bien ?
  * Non.
  * Non ?
  * Elizabeth, tu débarques ici sans prévenir. Faut assumer tes décisions jusqu’au bout. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi c’est appeler la réception et voir s’ils peuvent te caser quelque part.
  * Je t’ai connu plus charitable.
  * Et je t’ai connue moins bizarre.
  * Je suis bizarre, moi ?
  * Pour le moins !



Elle ne répondit pas, lui tourna le dos et se remit à contempler la vue. Il en profita pour rentrer appeler la réception.

  * Je suis monsieur Jones, de la suite Gustave Eiffel. Une amie vient d’arriver et n’a pas de chambre de réservée. Oui, c’est une bonne amie à moi. La seconde chambre jouxtant ma suite ? C’est tout ce que vous avez à me proposer ? Non, bien sûr, je comprends. Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée à vous.



Il revint sur la terrasse, embarrassé. Elle n’avait pas bougé de place.

  * Il semblerait que tu sois obligée de loger dans une des deux chambres attenantes à ma suite. Il y en a une où dort Dembe, tu pourras prendre l’autre.
  * Merci, Red.
  * C’est mieux.



Elle ne dit rien et il s’approcha d’elle pour constater qu’elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Lizzie ?
  * Nous avions formé le projet de partir en voyage de noces tardif à Paris. Et ce soir je suis ici, sans lui. Je contemple la Tour Eiffel et j’imagine ce qu’aurait été notre séjour si…



Il se rapprocha davantage et posa une main sur son bras. Puis il parla d’une voix douce.

  * C’est la raison pour laquelle tu étais si réticente à l’idée de nous accompagner, n’est-ce pas ?
  * On ne peut rien te cacher. Et maintenant, je me dis que j’ai eu tort de venir. Cela ravive la douleur que j’ai presque réussi à oublier ces derniers mois.
  * Mais c’est toujours là et cela le demeurera tant que tu n’auras pas vraiment fait ton deuil.
  * Je sais.



Les larmes finirent par couler et il la prit dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot. Alors elle pleura tout son soul, le visage enfoui contre lui. Quand les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, elle s’écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder tout en restant dans ses bras.

  * Je lui en veux d’avoir été aussi stupide. De m’avoir menti, encore. D’avoir joué avec la mort et d’avoir cru qu’il serait toujours plus fort qu’elle. Je lui en veux de nous avoir laissées, sa fille et moi.
  * Et tu m’en veux d’être la cause de sa mort.



Elle secoua la tête à la négative et lui sourit tristement.

  * Tu n’es pas responsable. Pas directement du moins. Sachant qu’il connaissait ton secret, tu aurais pu le tuer ou le laisser mourir dans l’appartement. Au lieu de ça, tu as pris le risque de le sauver. En revanche, s’il avait survécu, qu’aurais-tu fait ?
  * Je l’ignore. Sur le moment, je ne pensais qu’à toi, ta blessure, ton bonheur. Le reste était devenu secondaire.



Elle lui sourit plus tendrement.

  * Jamais tu ne me demandes comment je vais. Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que je le sais.
  * Sans vouloir t’offenser, tu n’es pas toujours au mieux non plus.



Il se mit à rire.

  * Tu m’en fais voir de toutes les couleurs !
  * Et réciproquement.



Elle se joignit à son rire et avala d’une gorgée ce qu’il restait dans son verre.

  * Depuis quand n’as-tu pas fait un vrai repas ?
  * Je ne sais pas. J’ai mangé un truc dans l’avion plus tôt. Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que tu viens de boire une sacrée rasade de whisky et avec l’estomac vide, tu connais les conséquences probables.



Elle regarda son verre vide et grimaça.

  * Me saouler me semble être une idée séduisante ce soir. Tu m’accompagnes ?
  * Cela changera quoi, Lizzie ? Tu te réveilleras demain matin à Paris, avec la gueule de bois en prime. Et puis, nous avons du travail ce soir. Tu n’es pas obligée de venir avec nous, cela dit. Si tu préfères faire un sort à mon whisky, je te laisse faire. Seulement, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu es malade demain.
  * Je n’avais jamais remarqué ta tendance à être rabat-joie. Avant, tu étais le premier à m’enjoindre de boire, sans doute pour te donner bonne conscience quand tu buvais seul. Et ce soir, nous avons inversé les rôles. Je me sens seule et misérable et toi….tu veux travailler !
  * Tu n’es pas seule. Tu ne le seras jamais. Et nous avons prévu de coincer Mosadek ce soir.
  * D’accord. Quand ?



Il jeta un œil sur sa montre.

  * J’attends le signal. Tes collègues sont prévenus de ta présence ?
  * Je suis venue sur un coup de tête.
  * Tu n’as rien dit à Harold non plus ?
  * Non. 
  * Elizabeth… Bon, appelle-le, et je vais voir ce que fabrique mon contact.



Elle fit une moue désolée, alla à l’intérieur pour fouiller dans son sac et prendre son portable pour appeler Cooper. Pendant ce temps, Red prenait des nouvelles de l’opération. Alors qu’elle raccrochait, elle le vit enfiler son manteau.

  * Nous y allons. Tu es en état de nous suivre ou pas ?



Elle prit une barre de céréales qu’elle avait dans son sac et l’avala rapidement.

  * Maintenant, ça devrait aller. Je viens avec vous.
  * Bien. 



Ils sortirent rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

  * Liz, j’ignorais que tu étais des nôtres, s’exclama Samar.
  * J’ai changé d’avis et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous amuser ici sans moi.



Ils montèrent dans deux voitures et s’en allèrent pour cueillir Mosadek. Ce qui ne se fit pas sans effort. Mais, l’un dans l’autre, ils s’en tirèrent tous sans bobo et avec leur cible vivante qui fut gardée au chaud (attaché à un radiateur) dans la chambre de Ressler.

De retour à l’hôtel, ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives, trop épuisés pour sortir dîner en ville.

Liz fila sous la douche aussitôt qu’elle entra dans la suite. Red en fit autant de son côté. Et Dembe commanda leur repas.

Pour l’occasion, Red opta pour une tenue plus décontractée que le sempiternel costume trois pièces. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Liz en le voyant réapparaître. Elle-même avait revêtu une tenue simple, un jean, un pull et rien d’autre.

  * J’aime bien te voir habillé comme ça. Tu fais moins sévère.
  * Tu veux un autre verre ?
  * Je peux ?
  * Je vais même t’accompagner. Dembe ?
  * Non merci. Je me satisfais très bien de la bière.
  * A chacun ses poisons.



Il versa deux verres pour Liz et lui et leva le sien dans sa direction.

  * A la réussite de notre opération, rondement menée et sans mort. Du moins de notre côté.
  * Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?
  * Je vais appeler Garvey et lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Tu veux écouter ?
  * Tu me laisserais écouter ta conversation avec cet ignoble individu ?



Il ne répondit pas, but une longue gorgée et lui sourit en prenant son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Garvey et mit le haut-parleur.

  * Tic tac fait l’horloge du salon. Il est 19h45 à Paris et ton ami Mosadek est avec moi.
  * Tu joues avec le feu, Reddington.
  * Je prends ce que tu possèdes, pièce par pièce. Alors ?
  * Alors ne t’éternise pas à Paris. Tu oublies qui je suis et ce que je peux faire.
  * Tu peux de moins en moins, Garvey.
  * Nous verrons. Tu vas très vite comprendre à quel point tu fais erreur.



Et il lui raccrocha au nez sous l’œil mi inquiet, mi goguenard de Red. Liz était quant à elle très dubitative.

  * Il possède ton sac et donc quelque chose contre toi. Et il ne s’en sert pas ? Je ne comprends pas.
  * Je crois qu’il a enfin pigé que s’il se servait de ce qu’il sait sur moi, il mourrait dans les heures suivantes. Il y a des secrets bien trop secrets pour être révélés.
  * Et si je finis par apprendre ce secret, Red, il m’arrivera quoi ?
  * Le seul qui puisse te l’apprendre c’est moi, Elizabeth. Qu’importe ce que te dirait Garvey, il ne ferait que déformer la vérité et te mettre de facto en danger de mort imminente. En revanche, si je pouvais t’avouer de quoi il retourne, je suppose que le risque serait diminué.
  * C’est sibyllin.
  * Désolé si je ne peux pas faire mieux. Tu dois impérativement comprendre que je suis le seul à pouvoir te protéger.
  * Je pense que je l’ai accepté depuis le temps que tu me le rabâches !
  * Oh oui, c’est évident ! Dois-je te rappeler que si je ne t’avais pas fait suivre à Boston tu serais entre les mains de Garvey qui se ferait une joie de finir le boulot commencé l’an dernier ?



Le ton monta d’un cran.

  * Et dois-je te rappeler que si j’agis ainsi c’est parce que je veux savoir la vérité ?
  * Nous sommes dans une impasse en ce cas. Encore une fois. Tu refuses d’entendre ce que je te dis et tu sautes sur des conclusions rapides, souvent erronées, parce que tu n’as aucune confiance en moi.



Elle s’emporta un peu.

  * Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu passes ton temps à me cacher des choses importantes pour moi.



Fort heureusement pour eux, on frappa à la porte pour leur livrer le dîner. Ils mangèrent ensuite dans un silence trompeur, elle maugréant intérieurement et fermement décidée à poursuivre le débat plus tard, Red réfléchissant et Dembe les observant sans rien dire. La tension était toutefois palpable et ce fut Dembe qui craqua le premier. De façon assez surprenante d’ailleurs.

  * Vous êtes deux têtes de mules. Je vais vous laisser vous expliquer clairement et m’enfermer dans ma chambre parce que vous me fatiguez. Je vous observe et vous écoute depuis 6 ans et c’est toujours la même rengaine. Sachez que la confiance réciproque, ça se mérite. Raymond, tu n’es pas obligé de tout lui dire mais il y a une chose que tu dois faire, ici et ce soir. Sois honnête avec elle. Et vous, Elizabeth, je vous suggère d’ouvrir un peu les yeux sur autre chose que sur votre propre personne. Vous n’êtes pas la seule à avoir perdu des gens que vous aimiez. Tout le monde vit ça un jour ou l’autre sans pour autant en vouloir à la Terre entière. Votre passé ne fait pas votre avenir mais votre présent le conditionne. Vous voulez savoir d’où vous venez ? Demandez-vous plutôt où vous voulez aller. Et maintenant, je vous laisse.
  * Dembe !
  * Bonne nuit Raymond.



Il les planta là et une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il eut un énorme sourire. Il était fier de lui !

  * Je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand il ne dit rien.
  * Il n’a pas tort, Elizabeth.
  * Et ça nous mène où ?
  * Où veux-tu aller ?



Elle ne répondit pas, se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il la suivit des yeux, incertain quant à la suite des événements.

Il termina son verre de vin et se décida à aller la rejoindre.

  * Je ne sais plus que penser, Red.
  * A quel sujet ?
  * Qui es-tu réellement ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ?
  * Je t’ai déjà parlé de Joséphine ?
  * Qui est-ce ?
  * Une femme que j’ai aimée, peu de temps avant de me rendre au FBI. Elle est ici, à Paris, dans un institut spécialisé.



Elle se tourna vers lui, soudain intéressée par le sujet qu’il avait choisi.

  * Elle est médecin ?
  * Non. Quand je l’ai connue, elle était belle et célibataire et issue d’une bonne famille. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Mais avec mes activités, je la délaissais hélas plus que je ne l’aurais voulu. Elle comprenait, bien sûr. Un soir, lors d’une visite, elle m’annonça son futur mariage avec un homme d’affaires. Quelqu’un que sa famille recommandait.
  * Un mariage arrangé ? De nos jours ? Ici, en France ?
  * Dans un certain milieu, les gens se marient pour de l’argent, Elizabeth. Ce sont des contrats juteux qui permettent aux deux familles de faire de substantifiques bénéfices. Joséphine n’aimait pas l’homme qu’on lui demandait d’épouser et je refusais qu’elle se plie à la volonté de ses parents.
  * Quel âge avait-elle ?
  * 31 ans. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, j’en avais 50.
  * Cela ne me choque pas, et tu le sais.
  * D’accord.
  * Et que lui est-il arrivé ?
  * Elle a épousé cet homme car je n’étais pas là. Nous avons dîné un soir au restaurant et elle m’avoua qu’elle était malheureuse, qu’il était violent aussi. Alors nous avions pris la décision de nous enfuir ensemble. Elle rentra chez elle pendant que j’arrangeais notre départ. Malheureusement, son mari l’y attendait et la frappa quasiment à mort. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, j’ai tué l’homme abject qui avait osé faire ça et j’ai essayé de sauver Joséphine. Quand les secours sont arrivés, j’étais dehors, caché et je les ai vus emporter son corps. Le lendemain, j’appris qu’elle était encore en vie mais qu’elle aurait des séquelles neurologiques et psychomotrices pendant très longtemps. Le fait est que cela fait 8 ans désormais et que Joséphine est dans un état quasi végétatif, elle ne parle pas, ne marche pas, ne bouge pas, et je me demande parfois si elle entend ce qu’on lui dit ou si elle peut encore le comprendre. La voir ainsi me déchire le cœur à chaque fois que je lui rends visite.
  * Tu l’aimes encore ?
  * Une part de moi ne cessera jamais de l’aimer. Mais son état est désormais permanent. Il n’y a aucun espoir de guérison, même partielle.
  * Tu es allé la voir depuis ton arrivée à Paris, hier ?
  * Non, pas encore. J’y suis allé le mois dernier. En fait, je le fais au moins une fois par mois, quand c’est possible. Mais je me rends compte que cela ne sert à rien.
  * Peut-être qu’elle sait que tu es là, non ? Pendant mon coma, je crois que je sentais ta présence.
  * Tu n’as pas eu de séquelles aussi graves qu’elle. Tu comprends ce que j’essaye de te dire ?



Elle le regarda avec attention et constata qu’il était concentré sur un point de l’horizon, perdu dans ses pensées manifestement sombres. Elle lui prit la main.

  * Quand tu m’as trouvée sur le sol de mon appartement, tu as pensé à elle, n’est-ce pas ?
  * L’histoire semblait se répéter, oui.
  * L’autre jour au cinéma, devant « Gilda », tu y pensais encore parce que tout comme Gilda dans le film, tu te sens responsable de tous les malheurs.
  * J’y mets une certaine constance, non ?
  * Red, si Joséphine t’aimait et était prête à quitter son mari pour toi c’est parce que tu la rendais heureuse. Qu’importe comment les choses tournent parfois, tu n’y es pour rien. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Tu fais ce que tu peux parce que tu n’es qu’un homme, Red, pas Superman.
  * Je n’ai jamais su te rendre heureuse.
  * Tu l’as fait, souvent. Quand nous étions en cavale, tu me faisais oublier la situation catastrophique dans laquelle j’étais. Plus tard, tu m’as soutenue quand j’ai pris la décision de garder l’enfant que j’attendais. Tu as souvent tiré Tom de mauvais pas afin de me rendre heureuse. Tu as fait l’effort de le tolérer parce que tu me voyais heureuse et le soir où nous avions dîné tous les trois est un merveilleux souvenir que je chéris tous les jours. Enfin, tu me soutiens depuis qu’il n’est plus là. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et qu’en plus de ton secret à préserver, tu dois aussi veiller sur moi en permanence. Mais te savoir toujours là pour moi me rend heureuse. N’oublie jamais ça.



Il la prit dans ses bras pour se donner un peu de courage. Il fallait qu’il lui dise la vérité sur leur lien. Ce soir.

Cependant, quand il la sentit se fondre littéralement contre lui, il décida de temporiser un peu. Et de profiter lâchement de ce jeune corps si délicieusement désirable. Il ferma les yeux et sentit qu’elle pressait son visage dans son cou. Il desserra son étreinte par crainte d’être trahi par une émotion trop manifeste quand une chaleur se répandit dans ses reins. Elle releva la tête vers lui sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le hasard voulut qu’il tournât légèrement la tête à ce moment précis et… leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Par accident. Il aurait pensé qu’elle se serait éloignée très vite mais elle ne bougea plus et laissa leurs lèvres se caresser un instant.

Elle reprit néanmoins ses esprits quand elle réalisa avec horreur que les lèvres qui caressaient si délicatement les siennes étaient celles de…son père !

  * Je…nous… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !



Et elle partit en courant dans sa chambre, absolument horrifiée par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Red était toujours sous le choc. Et le charme. Il demeura immobile un moment, histoire de se recomposer une attitude, entra dans la suite, ferma la fenêtre et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Liz.

  * Lizzie, il faut qu’on parle. S’il te plaît.
  * Laisse-moi !
  * Lizzie…nous n’avons rien fait de mal.
  * Comment peux-tu dire ça ???
  * Je ne t’ai jamais menti. Jamais.



Elle ne répondit pas mais n’ouvrit pas la porte non plus. Il resta un instant à espérer qu’elle lui donne une chance de s’expliquer mais elle ne le fit pas et il finit par aller se coucher.

 

Au petit matin, elle lui annonça qu’elle rentrait à Washington par ses propres moyens.

  * C’est idiot, Elizabeth.
  * J’ai besoin de réfléchir et j’aimerais que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour le faire loin de toi. Tu veux bien m’accorder ça ?
  * Comme tu veux mais je le redis…
  * Non, ne dis rien. On se revoit à Washington. Je t’appellerai. Merci Red.



Et elle tourna les talons.

 

_**TBC.....** _


End file.
